


Soaked to the Heart

by yenmae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenmae/pseuds/yenmae
Summary: My artwork for Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020! My giftee expressed a preference for mythical creatures and domestic fluff, as well as an especial fondness for Haikyuu, so I took the liberty of drawing mermaid!Oikawa enjoying a nice soak in the bath with Ushijima.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Soaked to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts).



> Hi [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel), I hope this is to your liking!


End file.
